godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
M.O.G.U.E.R.A
M.O.G.U.E.R.A. '('M'obile '''O'peration 'G'odzilla 'U'niversal 'E'xpert 'R'obot 'A'ero-type) is a mecha built from the original components of the A.M.F.'s Super MechaGodzilla by the C.K.R. to combat Godzilla and other Kaiju. It was severely damaged during '''The Trilopod War. Appearance In terms of it's design and structure, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. appears similar to the original A.M.F.'s Super MechaGodzilla but M.O.G.U.E.R.A. possesses some major differences. While it's body is silver like Super MechaGodzilla, areas such as it's neck, shoulders and legs including its treaded feet have blue sections. It has two large glowing yellow eyes that stick out from either side of it's head while still facing forward. On top of its head is an antenna like object that curves forwards. Instead of having jaws like it's predecessor, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. has a large drill in the center of its face. Its feet posses treads similar to a tanks that allow the mecha to move fast. It's arms end in cone-shaped appendages. On its back is a buzz saw-like fin and its tail appears to be no more than a stub. The chest area has a circular compartment for the Plasma Maser Cannon. M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s body can split into two separate vehicles: The Star Falcon and the Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. The Star Falcon is formed from M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s lower half as it's main body is formed from M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s legs and waist, the stub tail retracts into the body as a jet-like cockpit ejects from the top of waist from it's front on the Star Falcon, two cannons also appear at the front of the vehicle. From the either side of the legs, a pair wings eject from the machine, allowing the Star Falcon to fly. The Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is formed from M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s upper body. The back of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. moves to face upwards with the fin now being on top of the vehicle, while a set of tank treads emerge underneath her. Tank treads also emerge from underneath the torso area. The head retracts inside the torso with only the antenna being visible at the top Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. The arms retracts inwards as they come closer to form side cannons. From the circle area of the chest, a large drill emerges to form the front of the Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Personality Being a mecha, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. does not posses any sort of personality as it is piloted by humans and acts under their control. History At some point after the C.K.R. was formed, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was created using the components of the A.M.F.'s original Super MechaGodzilla that was damaged in 1987 after the first appearance of SpaceGodzilla. Synopsis Devonian Arc In 2010, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is sent to Las Vegas Nevada to battle Gigan and the Millennian UFO who have subdued Godzilla. While the UFO is still absorbing Godzilla's DNA, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. faces Gigan. The mecha fires its Spiral Millises at Gigan but the cyborg destroys the missiles with its Giganium Lazer and lashes out at the robot. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. catches Gigan's scythe between its cone-like hands and then punctures a hole in one of Gigan's back fins only for the space monster to slash with its other scythe. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. fires its Plasma Lasers at the kaiju only to be whacked in face by Gigan's scythe before the mecha flies into the cyborg and both crash into a building. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. recovers from the crash and is about to help Godzilla but is ambushed from behind by Gigan. As Gigan is about to swing his scythe at M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the robot moves at of the way and Gigan accidentally hits the UFO causing an explosion which sends both the robot and the cyborg flying back and releases the monster Orga. As Orga is about to attack a recovering Godzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. stabs Orga in the back with its cone hands but the monster grabs the robot in his massive hand and the wound heals in at incredible speed. Orga holds M.O.G.U.E.R.A above his head and rips the robot into two with both hands but M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is freed when Godzilla blasts Orga with his Atomic Breath. In actuality, its revealed that M.O.G.U.E.R.A. isn't damaged from Orga's attack but instead, it has separated and transforms into both the Star Faclon and the Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. The Star Falcon fires its Maser Vulcan Cannons at both Gigan and Orga while the Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A. distracts Orga. As soon as Jet Jaguar comes into the battle field, both the Star Falcon and Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A. are called back as the new robot takes over the battle. Trilopod War Arc In 2014, four years after Godzilla's supposed death and after the Cryogs' MechaGodzilla operation is foiled, the Trilopods are sent to invade Terra and capture many of its monsters. Both M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Kiryu are sent to Las Vegas to help Godzilla fight back against the Trilopod hybrids. As soon as both mechas land beside Godzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. fires its Plasma Lasers at a Trilopod/Anguirus hybrid but is soon blown back by a Trilopod/Titanosaurus hybrid's Cyclone Tail attack. The mecha gets back up and fire both its Plasma Lasers and Plasma Maser Cannon at the hybrid before battling the Trilopod Anguiurus again. As the Trilopods begin to over power the trio, both M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Kiryu are destroyed, with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. being ripped apart by the Trilopod/Titanosaurus hybrid and a Trliopod/Kumonga hybrid. Post-Trilopod War Arc While M.O.G.U.E.R.A. doesn't appear, it appears in Godzilla's memories as the Shobijin show the core members of Fairy Tail Fairy Tail after the Earth Defenders were transported to Earth Land. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in its battle with the Trilopods. Abilities Plasma Maser Cannon: From the circular compartment on its chest, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. can fire a powerful beam of energy. It used this weapon only during the Trilopod War. Plasma Laser Cannons: From its eyes, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. can rapidly fire yellow plasma blasts at it's opponent. This is the mecha's most commonly used projectile weapon. Spiral Grenede Missiles: M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s cone shaped hands contain large explosive missiles. These can be launched from the cones and self propel towards its target. The missiles rotate so than as they come into contact with the target's body they drill into it. The missiles contain computer programing that allow the missiles to explode at opportune times. Flight: In her feet and the stumpy tail of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. are rocket boosters that allow the mecha to fly at Mach 1. Crusher Drill: M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s most distant attribute is the large drill in the center of its face. The drill can spin at high speeds that allow the mecha to drill into an opponent's hide when in close-combat. Incredible Speed: While to as fast in the air, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. has surprising maneuverability on land thanks to the treads in it's feet. Immense Strength: M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is shown to have great strength in combat. The cone-like hands allow it to catch Gigan's scythe in mid-swing as well as being strong enough to puncture holes into the hide of Orga and the spinal fins of Gigan. Separation: M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is capable of separating its body into two difference attack vehicles: The Star Falcon and the Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A., these vehicles can also join together to reform M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Star Falcon: A aerial vehicle that if formed from M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s lower body. *'Flight:' Unlike M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the Star Falcon is capable of much faster flight, being able to fly at Mach 24. *'Maser Vulcan Cannons:' From the cannons at the front of the vehicle, the Star Falcon can fire rapid blasts of energy. Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A.: A land-based vehicle that is formed from M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s upper body. *'Burrowing:' Using the central drill known as the Buster Drill, along with the side arms, the Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is capable of burrowing underground at great speeds. *'Rapid Speed:' The Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is capable of moving at great speeds on the Earth's surface, reaching speeds of 60 kilometers an hour. It was even able to out-run Orga. *'Hovering:' Surprisingly, the Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is capable of hovering but it is only used when forming the top half of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s body. *'Laser Cannons:' From the side arms, the Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A. can fire a laser cannon that locks onto its target using radar. It can also fire a Laser Cannon from the antenna on the top, tough it lacks the radar ability of the side arms. Category:Characters Category:Mecha Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Kaiju